


OC X Marshall lee

by yukisuoh



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Summary: just something i thought of doing after rewatching adventure time.
Relationships: oc x marshall lee
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A dimly lit room with bright yellow walls, and an alarming shade of pink for the floors, counters and tables lined with glass beakers filled with various liquids and samples, science equipment and papers. This is the sight the young woman woke up to for the first time. She was confused and scared, she tried to move only to find herself nude and bound to a table. she couldn't make sense of her surroundings, she wanted to scream for help but feared whoever came would do her harm. She struggled against her bindings when the door opened and a man head to toe in pink came in, turning on the lights and making her blink a few times to adjust. She got a better look at the male seeing a crown on his head and his clothes looked finely made. He must have been royalty she assumed. 

“Ah you’re awake, that’s good.” he spoke with a smile checking over charts and machines before making his way over to her. He was quick to note the fear in her eyes and sat down next to her on a chair. “You must be very confused right now, allow me to explain. You were created here by me. I intend to teach you and make you my candy queen.” he spoke with elegance and a tone that made it sound like such a situation was normal wherever they were. He released her bindings allowing her to sit up and take a better look around her. She noted a window and outside looked to be a town with fields, forests, and mountains on the horizon. The land seemed rather beautiful. She turned back at the man who was rather patient as she gathered her bearings. “Who am i? … what am i?” she had so many questions but decided to stick with the basics for the time being. Gumball smiled when she finally addressed him. “You are the marshmallow princess, your name is chloe. As your name states you are made up of marshmallows and other ingredients i have used to bring you to life. As i said you were created to rule at my side.” he clarified for her. Gumball however was quick to his feet and helped her stand. She was wobbly at first but gained her balance. “Now princess, let me escort you to your room.” he locked arms with her and lead her up a tower and into a room coated top to bottom in pink. He bowed out of the room to allow her to get dressed. She heard an audible click as he locked the door behind him to ensure she stayed put. She looked at herself in the mirror once she managed to slip into the dress left to her, seeing herself for the first time. She had snow white hair and light cream coloured skin. She wore a white and grey ball gown and a tiara on her head. She sat on a chair and watched the outside world go by without her.

Centuries had passed since her first day on this earth and not once had she been allowed to leave the confines of her room. She sat in her usual spot in front of the window, her head resting on her folded arms. She wanted to go out, she wanted to see the world beyond her room. Chloe made up her mind, she was going to leave the castle tonight, no more second guessing. She jumped slightly when her door opened. “Good afternoon princess, i came to inform you I will be going out this evening to thank fiona for her heroism.” Chloe nodded and wished him safe journey before he left. She waited for a while being sure he was gone before setting her plan into motion. She opened up her window and began her climb down the tall tower and her escape.


	2. chapter 2

Escaping the candy kingdom was easier than expected as she made her way outside the city walls. She wasn't sure where she was going to go but anywhere was better than where she was. It was soon night out and she found herself drawn to lights and what sounded like music. She was drawn to the heavy sound and soon found herself at what looked to be a party. There were creatures and people she had never seen before while watching the candy folk. She hid behind the tree line curious about the people enjoying themselves. However, her attention was soon grabbed by a raven haired man that was on stage next to a girl in a strange hood and what looked to be some form of animal. The boy had pale grey skin, black hair and wearing a red flannel shirt and dark blue jeans. His singing entranced her and she couldnt take her eyes off him. 

Good little girl,  
Always picking a fight with me.  
You know that I'm bad,  
But you're spending the night with me.  
What... do you want... from my world?  
You're a good little girl.

The girl’s hair fell in a river of gold before she started singing alongside him.

Bad little boy.  
That's what you're acting like.  
I really don't buy  
That you're that kind of guy.  
And... if you are...  
Why do you want to hang out with me?

The boy who she claimed to learn his name was marshall began to sing again however it sounded more like talking in time with the music. 

Don't you know I'm a villain?  
Every night, I'm out killing  
Sending everyone running like children?  
I know why you're mad at me.  
I got demon eyes... and they're looking right through your anatomy,  
Into your deepest fears.  
Baby, I'm not from here,  
I'm from the Nightosphere. To me, you're clear... transparent.  
You've got a thing for me, girl. It's apparent.

The animal took over from there while marshall and the girl talked too quietly for her to hear from her position.

Oh oh, I got a hot potato  
And I got two hot tomatoes.  
Well, they'll make a good sauce maybe,  
So I'll shake my bottle, baby.  
I'll shake it and shake it  
And shake it and shake it  
And shake it all over the table... the table  
For as long as I am able.  
La da da da da,  
Da da da da da da da da da da,  
Da da da da da da.

The song ended at the two started to fight and he sent her skidding across the stage. He was about to attack again when chloe accidently stepped on a twig making him look towards the treeline as the blonde left with her pet. 

Marshall made his way towards the sound letting fiona and cake leave without much concern, something told him this was more important. Floating between the trees he found himself face to face with a girl he had never seen before. She looked to be about his age.. Sort of. “And who might you be?” he asked moving in closer however stopped his advances when she backed away clearly nervous. “I-im pri- chloe.” she didn't want to let on her identity incase she was dragged back to her prison. He smiled and held a hand out to her. “Want to join me?” he motioned his head towards the party. She shyly nodded wanting to hopefully meet people. He led her into the clearing and everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. Marshall waved his hand for people to go back to what they were doing as he took her to a quieter corner so they could talk. “So where did you come from? How have I never seen you before.” he asked genuinely curious about the cute girl in front of him. Chloe didn't know how to respond to the question, she looked to the ground and rubbed her arm nervously. “I umm..” he stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips. “You don't have to tell me.” she smiled gratefully at him as the sun began to peek over the horizon. “ you look like you need a place to stay, want to come to my place?” he asked her again. She paused to think about her options but knew she had none. She nodded her head and he could only smirk taking her hand and transforming into an enormous bat flying them quickly to a nearby cave. 

Inside the cave marshall changed back into his normal appearance and floated up to a little house planted nicely against the cave wall. “This is where you live?” she asked softly following the boy. “Just me” he smiled back at her allowing her to walk in first before following closely behind. He showed her around letting her use a spare bedroom he had even offering to get her new clothes that were more maneuverable in the next night. But he needed to rest so he took his leave. “You can look around, just don't leave the cave. It's dangerous out there.” he warned as he floated up to his room to get some much needed rest. Chloe wasn't sure what to do since it was the first time she was allowed to explore. Taking the opportunity she looked around the house finding it very monochrome and hugely different from the candy kingdom, it was nice, she much preferred this relaxed environment. She sat on the couch sitting in the living room and without noticing how tired she really was she fell asleep almost instantly while a soft smile graced her features.


	3. Chapter 3

-a few days pass- 

Chloe was wearing some of the new clothes marshall had gotten for her taking a liking to the darker style. She wore a blood red tank top and ripped black jeans and red boots. She got in the habit of wearing red so he’d have a food source available to him at all times. But all was not peaceful that night as he came back holding a flyer for a missing person. Gumball had gotten desperate looking for her it seemed. “Mind telling me why gumwad is looking for you?” he asked sounding slightly annoyed. She guessed it was time to come clean and explain everything. About how he created her and held her captive for hundreds of years and how she feared he would take her back if she told him. 

“You could have told me this sooner.” he sighed and hovered next to her. He wasn't angry about the secret he just wished he knew sooner so he could help. “look you can hide out here.” Chloe looked up at him in shock. “R-really?” he nodded at her. “Why would I kick out a cute thing like you?” he winked at her making the poor girl blush. “T-thank you” she replied and couldn't help the crush that had been growing since their first meeting. However little did she know he was starting to feel the same. 

he was really starting to like this girl hanging around. She was quiet and easy to tease, it must have been from her lack of contact with people that made her so innocent. She seemed to dig his taste in everything, marshall wonder what she’s thinking about, her face is so unreadable to him. He decided to try getting closer to the girl to see her reaction to him. He lowered himself down and sat next to her on the sofa. Marshall put his arm on the back of the couch behind her head. “So what should we do today princess?” using her title as a form of nickname for her. 

Chloe was hyper aware of marshall’s close proximity and couldn't help being fidgety and a darkening blush. “Maybe you could show me around? I’d like to see the land.” she admitted shyly, she didn't know when she would be forced back into her cage and would like to experience the world before that happened. Marshall was over the moon about her request since it gave him a chance to show off for her. He also noted how she didn't move away from him when he got closer. He had hope that she was into him but didn't want to ask yet incase it was too soon for her. 

He stood and took her hand leading her from the cave once it got dark out, changing into his huge bat form he placed her on his back and began to fly over the land of AAA. He explained each location and who lived there. Of course he had to do a few tricks while in flight just to be a show off. He was able to cover half the land before daylight avoiding the candy kingdom not wanting gumwad to take her away from him.


End file.
